Letters
Back to Items > Letters, Notes, Notices and Posters Letter Text Honored Templar Pius, on account of the improper behavior of some fellow believers to leave several times during yesterday's eulogy to visit the toilet, which I feel obliged to believe that your Rancid Thorn Oil might have something to do with it, I took the liberty to remove the key from your room for the cupboard in which it resides and hide it. Your chosen hiding place is admittedly amateurish - oh yes, the key is very near you which is why you will be allowed to find it shortly - I give you good council, don't even make a little! I would also like to point out to you politely that I have my eye on you and that if this happens again I know who will have to drink a whole tub of this oil. Yours faithfully, High Templar Franziskus Letter (2) Text This letter is for you and you alone, nobody else. Please, be aware of the following: If someone learns of this letter, both of you will meet your doom. You may think that this is an idle threat, but I assure you it isn't, and it is not worth taking the chance. I have discreetly inquired around and found you are a person of integrity. I need your help and we must meet secretly because of the danger. Here is what I want you to do. In two days at dusk you will go alone into the disused section of the Shadow Song Mine, where I will meet you. This mine is located west of the Tirin Abbey. I'm dreadfully sorry but your life is in danger because I have contacted you. You will not be safe if you do not show up. Again, I am sorry for the danger I've put you in but these are difficult times and I need your help. You no longer have much of a choice my friend so I look forward to seeing you in two days. Letter (3) Text 9. Januar 1012 after Treomar Aeternas are no longer safe in this city, not even in a position of a merchant. Chancellor Barateon has started to imprison us or to throw us out the gates of the city. His minions were watching my house yesterday. It's just a matter of time. I sense the danger and I must disappear. I do not have much time... I will store my most valuable possessions tonight in locker 1221 of the Erothin Bank and then disappear. My goal is my family farm. Southeast of Giliad, by the great waterfall, where I'll be safe. Letter (4) Text This letter is for you and you alone, nobody else. Please, be aware of the following: If someone learns of this letter, both of you will meet your doom. You may think that this is an idle threat, but I assure you it isn't, and it is not worth taking the chance. I have discreetly inquired around and found you are a person of integrity. I need your help and we must meet secretly because of the danger. Here is what I want you to do. In two days at dusk you will go alone into the disused section of the Shadow Song Mine, where I will meet you. This mine is located west of the Tirin Abbey. I'm dreadfully sorry but your life is in danger because I have contacted you. You will not be safe if you do not show up. Again, I am sorry for the danger I've put you in but these are difficult times and I need your help. You no longer have much of a choice my friend so I look forward to seeing you in two days. Letter (5) Text Esteemed Very High Mage, The Arcane Crystal has been charged to almost 80%, but has now the charge is stagnating since a bit. One of the transport tunnels leading to the crater from here is no longer transporting any mana to us. A collapse in the tunnel could be the reason because of the unstable rock ceiling in the crater region. I request a closure of the tunnel 4 in the next few days so my mage may enter the tunnel and search for the cause. Sincerely, Prince Derrikus Notes Category:Books